


По безнадежному пути

by EliLynch



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: "Уилл заставляет свою жену превращаться по ночам в другого человека. Это могло бы звучать игриво или эротично, как в сальных анекдотах о том, что жена должна быть тигрицей в постели и монахиней при гостях, но Уиллу не нужны тигрицы и монахини, а нужен один лишь Джем".





	

_Je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin des temps  
Je t'aimerai jusqu'au prochain printemps   
Je t'aimerai aussi longtemps que je pourrai t'aimer_

Уилл заставляет свою жену превращаться по ночам в другого человека. Это могло бы звучать игриво или эротично, как в сальных анекдотах о том, что жена должна быть тигрицей в постели и монахиней при гостях, но Уиллу не нужны тигрицы и монахини, а нужен один лишь Джем.   
Он вызывает Безмолвного Брата к себе так часто, как только может. Часто - несколько раз в год, раза два или три, если повезет. Это совершенно не помогает. Уилл проклинает существование руны иратце. Он готов ежедневно и с большим удовольствием раздирать себе руки до костей, падать с высоты, подставлять шею клыкам демонов, лишь бы покалечиться до такой степени, чтобы был повод вызвать Джема. Он так же согласился бы калечить свою жену, с ее добровольного согласия или против воли, но думает, что Джем не одобрил бы такой план действий.   
Джем все еще остается самым добрым человеком на свете.   
В первый год, когда нет никакой возможности встретиться с Джемом, Уилл не чувствует, что живет. Он существует, с трудом выдумывая причины вставать по утрам. "Ты должен выбраться из постели и продолжить убивать демонов, это твой долг. Ты должен встать на ноги и доползти до столовой, не огорчай своей бесполезностью Генри и Шарлотту. Ты должен встать с кровати хотя бы для того, чтобы поднять оружие, которое вчера просто бросил в угол".   
"Ты должен встать и продолжать жить, черт побери, ведь этого хотел Джем".   
Достаточный повод, чтобы воздерживаться от самоубийства, но недостаточный, чтобы считать себя живым.   
Когда Джем все-таки появляется, Уилл всеми силами старается не показывать, что умирает от боли, никак не связанной с полученными ранами. Смотреть на Джема-брата - это значит вспоминать тысячу и одну вещь, для которых больше нет места в его жизни.   
К примеру, то, какими мягкими и нежными были когда-то его губы. Или то, что на его болезненно-бледной коже были видны любые отметины, и стоило чуть сильнее прижать пальцы к шее, провести ногтями по линии руны...   
А может, то, что его серебряные волосы казались белоснежными в лунном свете, словно сами были источником света.   
То, как от него сладко пахло демоническим наркотиком. И Джемом. Уилл не умел описывать запахи, люди в его понимании пахли собой. Особыми ароматами, состоящими из тысячи компонентов. Раньше было достаточно обнять Джема сзади, уткнуться носом в волосы на его затылке и сделать глубокий вдох, как сразу же накатывало ощущение безграничного счастья. Уилл выискивал наркотики для Джема, а Джем был наркотиком для него.   
"Лучше бы ты умер и я смог оплакать тебя" — думает Уилл и ненавидит себя за эти мысли.   
*  
"Уилл", — говорит брат Захария, с тенью осуждения разглядывая раны на груди своего (все еще, не имеет значения, что думают другие) парабатая. — "Ты должен остановиться. Ты должен перестать пытаться уничтожить себя".   
*   
Слышать его голос в своей голове - хуже всего. Разве мало ему другого голоса, того, что каждый день повторяет: "Ты все испортил. Это из-за тебя. Ты разрушил все, что могло быть у вас".   
Уилл боялся забыть прежний, настоящий голос Джема. Ласковый и тихий, единственный на свете голос, который мог заставить его успокоиться.   
Видя брата Захарию, Уилл хватает его за руки, уговаривает остаться еще на пять минут, и еще на пять, а может быть, из всех этих минут удастся сложить полчаса или больше... Он жалок и влюблен, что, в общем-то, зачастую является синонимами.   
Он забирается на крышу и стоит там часами, водя кончиками пальцем по выцветшей руне на руке и повторяя себе под нос, имитируя чужой голос, пробуждая в памяти воспоминания: "Уильям".   
Когда Джем произносил его имя, оно становилось красивым.   
Тесса произносила его иначе. Тесса все делала неправильно. Тесса являлась живым напоминанием о том, что счастья, безграничного, не имеющего пределы, в его жизни больше не будет.   
Несмотря на все это, он пытается продолжать любить её так, как когда-то вообразил. Так сильно, как может любить пустая оболочка, половина человека (причем худшая половина). Он хочет, чтобы жертва Джема не была напрасной. Получается скверно, но выбора нет. Тесса тоже любит Джема (не так, недостаточно сильно, но все же), и только с ней Уилл может открыто говорить о своих чувствах к нему. К сожалению, счастливые браки не строятся на любви к кому-то третьему. Раньше в их треугольнике было место для ревности, но с тех пор, как Джем стал недостижим для них обоих, оно исчезло, оставив вместо себя пустоту и горечь сожалений.   
Уилл завидует Тессе в одном - она бессмертна. У нее остается, отныне и впредь, возможность видеть Джема. Ей намного легче. Это же не ее душу разрезали на две части, словно дождевого червяка.   
*  
Уилл отлично помнит, как они в первый раз попытались вернуть тень Джема в свой мирок несчастий. Это случилось после одного из визитов _брата Захарии._ Визит этот, разумеется, десятикратно усилил терзания Уилла, и это привело к тому, что поздно вечером Тесса обнаружила своего молодого мужа в прежней комнате Джема, сидящим на полу и прижимающим к груди футляр со скрипкой. Уилл плакал, беззвучно и безнадежно.   
— Если бы только я мог видеть его чаще, — повторял Уилл, и пока Тесса переводила взгляд с него на футляр, на одну из немногих вещей, напоминающую им о Джеме, ей в голову пришла идея. Ужасная, но вместе с тем спасительная.   
— Я могла бы попробовать... изменяться для тебя, — сказала Тесса.   
— Превращаясь в Джема?   
— Да.   
— Если ты имеешь в виду, что могла бы выглядеть как... Джем сейчас, — Уилл всеми силами избегал слов "Безмолвный брат", — то не стоит. Это не поможет.   
— Нет, я думаю, что могла бы стать... прежним Джемом. — Тесса тоже осторожна в выборе слов. — Я предполагаю, что если попытаться добраться до той части его души, что оказалась заперта внутри после всех проведенных над ним Ритуалов...   
Уилл дал свое согласие на этот сомнительный эксперимент. Вероятно, потому что был безумен, как первая жена Рочестера. Его следовало бы держать на чердаке, подальше от мира.   
Тесса, подобрав юбки, опустилась на пол рядом с ним и осторожно извлекла из футляра скрипку. Уилл много раз наблюдал за превращениями своей жены (в конце концов, он был свидетелем того, как она стала гигантским Ангелом), но только в тот раз чувствовал полную гамму эмоций, таких как страх, надежда, испуг, стыд, предвкушение. 

А потом он начал смеяться. Хохотал во весь голос, стуча кулаком по стене. Потому что никогда не видел Джема в платье. Потому что не видел _своего_ Джема несколько лет, а теперь получил иллюзию. Потому что его жизнь была настолько ужасна, что над ней стоило смеяться.   
*  
Он целует Тессу с открытыми глазами, так проще не видеть правду.   
*  
Они ложатся на свою двуспальную просторную кровать, и Уилл вспоминает совершенно другую ночь, самую первую для него и Джема.   
*  
— Ты такой худой, мы легко поместимся здесь вдвоем, — уверенно заявляет Уилл, отодвигаясь к краю кровати и вжимаясь спиной в стену. Джем кивает и устраивается рядом.   
Каким бы худым он ни был и что бы Уилл не думал о возможностях своей постели, они оказываются тесно прижаты друг к другу. Чтобы не упасть на пол, Джем хватается рукой за талию Уилла. Это рефлекторное движение, и парой секунд позже Джем густо краснеет (как будто в сердцевине лилии появляется пара алых лепестков) и пытается убрать руку, но Уилл накрывает его ладонь своей, удерживая на месте.   
Недавно у Джема был приступ, именно поэтому Уилл убеждает его остаться на ночь у себя, и именно поэтому они ложатся спать в одежде и не собираются заниматься тем... чем можно заниматься, лежа в одной постели (их знания, касающиеся этого аспекта жизни, носят чисто теоретический характер, что тоже повод для беспокойства), но от простого соприкосновения ладоней обоих бросает в жар. Уилл громко вздыхает, и Джем повторяет за ним. Их дыхания смешиваются. Уиллу кажется, что время замедляет ход. Они лежат грудью к груди, руна к руне. За одну эту ночь их могут лишить знаков и выгнать из Института, но это не имеет абсолютно никакого значения, пока есть возможность держать Джема за руку и целовать его тонкие пальцы, сдувать со лба серебристую челку, чувствовать его возбуждение.   
— Спокойной ночи, — произносит Уилл и целомудренно целует Джема в переносицу, но целовать его так приятно, что после он добирается до кончика носа, а оттуда - до губ. Джем (словно только и ждал того) мгновенно отвечает на поцелуй. Целуется жадно, быстро. Он так спешит жить, его милый Джем, ведь он лучше всех знает цену мгновениям.   
Уилл начинает расстегивать пуговицы на его рубашке, смутно представляя, что собирается делать дальше, насколько далеко хочет зайти. Он уверен, что вместе они разберутся с этой проблемой. Они идеально сражаются в паре, понимают друг друга без слов. Это взаимопонимание должно распространяться и на любовь. И на их занятия любовью, если уж на то пошло.   
Уилл вовсе не стыдится их связи. Противоестественным было бы не любить того, с кем решил разделить судьбу, кому полностью доверяешь, за кого поклялся отдать жизнь. Колесо перерождений, о котором так любит упоминать Джем, лишь немного ошиблось, сделав его мужчиной. Да, будь Джем девушкой, все было бы намного проще. Возможно, им даже не пришлось бы скрывать правду от других обитателей Института. Но тело никогда не будет важнее души, а его душа отдана Джему уже давно.   
Впрочем, Уилл честно признается себе в том, что считает Джема очень красивым.

— Ты очень красивый, — говорит Уилл в перерывах между поцелуями.   
— Ты тоже, — вторит Джем, водя указательным пальцем вдоль линии его позвоночника. 

Много позже Уилл просыпается среди ночи. Это старая привычка, одна из тех, о которых опасно забывать. Сколько ночей он провел в кресле рядом с постелью Джема, просыпаясь от малейшего шума. Конечно, он всегда знает, когда у Джема случается приступ, благодаря связывающим их рунам, но его нервы не верят древним ритуалам и советуют проверять лично. Проснувшись, Уилл осторожно берет Джема за запястье и считает пульс. Со страхом смотрит на губы, распухшие от поцелуев, ожидая увидеть следы крови.   
Нет, не сегодня.   
Джем спокойно спит, положив голову ему на плечо, устало улыбается во сне. Уилл улыбается в ответ, вздыхая с облегчением. Он не наивен и не думает, что смертельную болезнь может победить любовь. Но, возможно, благодаря любви есть шанс получить отсрочку, отодвинуть неизбежное. Сражаешься лучше, когда есть за что сражаться.   
*  
Тесса-Джем льнет к нему под одеялом, шепчет какие-то нежные глупости. Он не вслушивается, просто смотрит на нее и, зачарованный, тянется навстречу, пропускает сквозь пальцы серебристые пряди. Какой интересный способ обняться с собственным горем. Это неправильно и бесполезно, а еще несправедливо по отношению к Джему, ведь у него нет никого, кто мог бы притвориться Уиллом.   
Он совершает преступление, а может, и предательство, но как отказаться от греха, напоминающего тебе о счастье.   
Когда-то Уилл называл Джема своим самым тяжким грехом.   
Теперь это стало правдой.   
Уилл прижимает фальшивого Джема к кровати, грубо хватает за руки и целует в шею, даже не пытаясь быть нежным. Он сознательно хочет причинить себе боль. И не только себе.   
Как смеет Тесса пытаться заменить Джема, как он может позволять ей делать это?   
Он наказывает себя, её, его.  
Это как служить мишенью для метательных ножей, это значит найти наконец-то способ наносить себе раны, от которых не спасет никакое иратце. Джем просил его не наказывать себя за то, что случилось с ним. Что ж, а он просил Джема не уходить. Некоторые просьбы остаются без внимания.  
Уилл столько лет жил притворяясь, обманывая других, а теперь вернулся к тому же, с чего начал. 

Конечно, рядом с ним все равно не Джем, никогда не будет он. Но это все, что у него осталось. Все, чего он заслуживает.


End file.
